Marine vessels, such as boats and ships, include an engine for propelling the marine vessel over a water body, such as a sea or a lake. The engine may be disposed in a hull portion of the marine vessel. The engine may include various accessory systems, such as a fuel system, a cooling system and a turbocharger system. The engine also includes an aftertreatment module that is in communication with exhaust gas produced by the engine. The aftertreatment module and various accessory systems may be coupled to the engine. Further, the aftertreatment module is generally disposed on top of a cylinder head of the engine. Since region surrounding and above the engine are confined, space in the hull portion may not be sufficient to accommodate such accessory systems and the aftertreatment module of the engine. Further, such arrangement of the accessory systems around the engine may pose difficulties during maintenance and service of the engine and the accessory systems.
US Patent Publication Number 2014/0102085 discloses a hydraulic excavator having an engine, a rotating frame, a vehicle body frame, a diesel particulate filtering device, a selective catalytic reduction device, and a connecting pipe. The diesel particulate filtering device and the selective catalytic reduction device are supported by a vehicle body frame. At least a portion of the connecting pipe includes an extendable bellows part. The connecting pipe connects the engine and the diesel particulate filtering device. The diesel particulate filtering device is located further away from the engine than the selective catalytic reduction device along a first direction on a horizontal plane. The first tubular body portion of the diesel particulate filtering device and the second tubular body portion of the selective catalytic reduction device are disposed apart from each other with a space therebetween.